Crush
by techmaster390
Summary: After some subtle hints and some time needed. Todd finally realizes his feelings. 1st Wayside story!
1. Chapter 1

My first story ever for Wayside. Enjoy.

_Italics _- Thoughts

Crush

It was a normal day at Wayside school, Myron was trying to get support to be class president, Sherri was asleep like always, Stephen was talking to his pumpkin, Dana was being her old spunky self and Mauricia was drooling over Todd like always. Yep, just a normal day at Wayside.

But today was a little different, because Todd had been feeling something different for the last three months, before he was aware that Maurecia had a crush on him, since she always hit him and made her advances, but now he had realized that he has a crush back on Maurecia and he plans on telling her when the time comes.

Todd's thoughts

_Wow, I can't believe it. I have a crush on Maurecia. Well I guess I should have expected this a long time ago. She is athletic, kind, caring and she is also really cute._

_But I know eventually everybody will know, if not already, but I should keep this to myself for a while._

Next, Todd just sat at his desk and just listened to Ms. Jewels' lecture and thought about Maurecia, so he could try to keep himself from being sent home on the kindergarten bus for the like 50th time since he started at Wayside.

- That is Chapter 1! Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy.

_Italics _- Thoughts

**Chapter 2**

It was 12:00 at Wayside school, which meant that it was lunchtime. So now let's see how Todd is doing right now.

Todd's thoughts

_So most of the day, I have been listening to Ms. Jewels while she was speaking to the class because today I did NOT want to get sent home on that frickin' Kindergarten bus. _

_But when she was not looking, I took the time to look over at Maurecia. Since I started liking her back, I started enjoying the moves that she makes on me._

_I really want to tell her, but I don't want everybody to know right away._

Without notice, Maurecia notices Todd looking at her and she asks him, 'What are you looking at, Todd?' He is a little shocked at first, but is able to tell her, 'I was just wondering if I could have one of your crackers?' She says to him, 'Well okay, here you go' and hands him one of her crackers and then she heads back to her spot.

Todd's thoughts

_Boy, that was a close one. When the time comes, I will be so ready to tell her that I like her back and I will be prepared for the result when the class finds out._

So Todd finished up his lunch and got on his way back up to the thirtieth floor for his next class and still thought about his crush.

- That is Chapter 2! Read and review! Still more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Italics _- thoughts

The day is nearly over and Todd has kept himself from getting sent home all day. He was still waiting for the right moment to tell Maurecia that he liked her back. But until then, let's get back to Todd in his class, which is Math.

[Todd's thoughts]

_So I'm now in Math Class and I keep just doing my work and doing my best to listen to Ms. Jewels, cause I've done my best all day to not get sent home on that kindergarten bus._

_Ms. Jewels is giving a lecture to the class on subtraction and everybody is taking notes in their books._

Back to third person

Todd takes a look at his wrist watch and notices that class ends in about 5 minutes and Miss Jewels says to the class after she writes the last note on the board, 'Class, I would like to inform you that tomorrow will be your quiz, so study your rules and come prepared.' Right afterwards, the school bell rang and this meant that the day was over.

[Todd's thoughts]

_Okay, I have made my mind up, tomorrow I am going to tell Maurecia that I like her back, and nothing will get in my way. Also, it will feel good to get this load off._

And there's chapter 3! Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Italics _- thoughts

So it was another day at Wayside School, Ms. Jewels' class was having a Math quiz today and luckily, everybody studied for it. But that aside, Todd had something to tell a fellow classmate, he was going to tell Maurecia that he liked her back, he just had to pick the right time to do it, but he is going to tell her. So let's just go see Todd in his class.

[Todd's thoughts]

_So after almost 2 weeks of liking Maurecia back, I have decided that today I am going to tell her it, but I'm just waiting for the right moment to do it, cause not trying to sound like a broken record, but I do not want to get sent home on that Kindergarten bus. So now I'm just going to write this quiz and then I can figure out when I want to tell her._

Back to third person

Ms. Jewels goes around handing out the quizzes and it turned out, that one of the Erics did not have a pencil. The smallest Eric turned around and asked the tallest Eric, 'Do you have an extra pencil, Eric?' The former Eric said, 'Sure, here you go Eric.'

The quiz went on for 30 minutes and soon everybody was finished. The bell was not going to ring for 5 minutes, so Todd was going to think to himself in the time that was left.

[Todd's thoughts]

_Now I really know when I want to tell Maurecia, I will tell her and the other students in the class at Recess. I really want to get this off of my chest._

And there's chapter 4! Next chapter will be the ending! Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sorry for keeping you waiting, I got sidetracked with other duties I had to take care of, but here's the ending. I don't own Wayside!

_Italics _- thoughts

It was 10:00 at Wayside School, which is now Recess, where the students would run around, talk to their friends and have fun until they had to go back inside.

But right now, our well-known red-haired boy Todd was going to do something he had wanted to for about 2 weeks, yes he was going to tell Maurecia he liked her back.

But before he did that, he went over to pick some roses and then, he thought to himself,

[Todd's thoughts]

_So after almost 2 weeks of liking Maurecia back, I have decided that I am going to tell her it, now during Recess, but I'm just making sure that Myron is not nearby, because I know he has a habit of being a blabbermouth._

Back to third person

So Todd walked on up to Maurecia, with the flowers hidden behind his back, thought about what he was going to say, cleared his throat and said, 'Uh Maurecia?'. The rollerblading girl said, 'Hey Todd, what's up?'. He had said to her, 'Well you know how you always punch me?' She had said back, 'Yeah.', 'I know that meant you had a crush on me, so I want to tell you that...'

Maurecia then said in a very anxious voice, 'Yes.', Todd then said, 'Maurecia, I like you back.' She said very surprised and love-stricken, 'Oh Todd, do you mean it?' He responded truly honestly, 'Yes I do Maurecia, no tricks, no wagers. I honestly do, you are nice, you are athletic and you would give your time to help a friend in need.'

He then also said, 'So Maurecia, I have one more thing to ask you.' She said, 'Yes Todd.' 'Will you be my girlfriend?' and she said to him, 'Oh Todd, I would love to be your girlfriend.' and then Todd gave Maurecia the roses and what came next, was something most people wouldn't have expected, Todd and Maurecia were holding hands.

Then Dana showed up and said, 'Wow I always thought you two would become a

couple, but now it's for real.' Todd said in a 'don't rub in voice', 'Oh Dana.'

Maurecia then said to her boyfriend, 'So Todd, what would you like to do after school?'. He said, 'Well since I know now how to _not _get sent home on the Kindergarten bus, I was thinking about taking my girlfriend out for ice cream.' She had said to him, 'Oh Todd, I would love that.' Then the bell rang and every student went back into the school and our new couple went walking hand and hand, enjoying the feelings they now shared.

[Todd's thoughts]

_Wow, I really am glad that Maurecia and I are together now, and to think before I used to be disturbed by Maurecia's actions. Boy, am I glad I changed from that._

And there you have it, one of the best stories by far! Read and review, I know you will!


End file.
